Almost There
by kiyojgj96
Summary: 去年写给神宫寺的生贺


Almost There

海报上是七个男人的组合。无论眼睛是偏圆还是偏长，眉毛是弯还是直，皮肤是白皙还是黝黑，表情严肃或是明朗，那都是七个非常好看的男人。他们脚下是米黄的沙滩，泛绿的鹅卵石和远处翠色的小岛交相点缀。碧蓝的大海泛起洁白的泡沫，与云朵低垂的澄澈天空遥遥相接。懂得摄影的人或许还会认真赏析一番构图和调色，但圣川真衣是不懂摄影的，她只是喜欢这张海报。

而她尽量让自己不只盯着最右边的那个人看。但无论如何努力，视线总还是转回到他身上。他略略下垂的眼尾、上挑的眉毛、刚好及肩的长发和深色耳钉，最近总是能轻易吸引她的目光的。他的眼睛是浅色的，虽然笑意明显，可总是流露出淡淡的疏离感来。

"是St rish的粉丝吗？"身旁有人这么问。

"是的。"真衣回答。

是刚刚走过来的工作人员。她现在正在电视台里，身后就是演播室，隔音很好，她听不见录制节目的声音。工作人员来来回回走动不停—是该有人注意到她的，她想。

"在等谁呢？今天在这里录制的只有四之宫先生和神宫寺先生哦。"

"是莲君。"

从工作人员流露出的意味深长的目光中，真衣看出之前也是有女孩这么等过他的，没准还很经常。可能是私生，也可能是他众多约会对象中的一个。那可是神宫寺莲呀，她不应该感到意外，虽然这目光的确出乎她的意料。她说不准自己对这样的目光的心情，是羞辱吗？可她终究和其他女孩是不一样的。

究竟是哪里不一样呢？

她怎么会这么傻呢？哪怕是编个理由，或者干脆讲明她是圣川真斗的妹妹，替哥哥来取什么资料之类的。真斗现在在国外拍戏，但也不会引起太多怀疑的。这时候她才第一次真正紧张起来了，这是之前她从未感到过的。在发短信给四之宫那月、请他帮忙让自己进入电视台，等待回复的时候也没有这么强烈。连等待的体验对她来说都算得上新鲜呢，好像总是有人替她把事情都安排好了。可她总愿意自己做些什么的，比如…

那月的回复来得很快。

"明天小真衣要来找我和莲君吗？没问题哦，我会和保安先生说的。是什么事情呢？"

"其实，是想找莲君的…"

"啊！我知道了，是惊喜~没关系没关系，那月哥哥会帮小真衣保密的~"

那月是这样的。他的想象力可能天马行空，在某些方面却拥有惊人的洞察力。真衣考虑过说一个小谎，不过权衡之后，还是说实话的好。即使那月察觉了什么，也是不要紧的，他一向对真衣很好。她应该是安全的，暂时。

有两个工作人员在窃窃私语。那是不是在谈论自己呢，真衣想，随后觉得只是她太过自以为是。事实上，她比一般的女孩子更有资本来产生怀疑，虽然此时她的怀疑只是由于自己在大厅里的格格不入，以及忐忑的心情。真衣是个漂亮的姑娘，在可以用这个词来形容的范围中也是不难崭露头角的。她继承了圣川家柔顺光亮的头发，去年夏天她才终于把它留到了锁骨的位置。深色的眼睛圆润明亮，鼻梁高挺，和哥哥真斗的一模一样。嘴巴就不太像了，她的嘴唇比真斗的饱满很多，那是他们母亲的嘴巴，真斗的唇形则更像父亲。肩膀和腰背的线条流畅，小腿修长，总而言之，她身上没有什么地方是会让她觉得羞于见人的。

这些特质在很多人看来都是无可争议的优点，尤其是，在挑选夫婿的时候，是具有相当竞争力的。和他们已过世的母亲一样。

真衣低头看了看表。实际上她没必要看的，她这个下午没有其他事情要做。但等待的时候，总是很容易反复查看手表的，想弄清楚是时针在欺骗自己呢，还是自己的感觉。手表的指针不偏不倚指向四点二十分，这代表她还有好长一段时间要等呢。真衣不易察觉地叹了口气。她应该把电脑带来的，她的毕业论文还没完成。不是为了争分夺秒，而是为了有点事做，能让她安下心来。这个大厅位于电视台高层，窗外的风景倒还不错，可看上几分钟也就没什么新鲜感了。

真衣今年二十岁，马上就要获得学士学位了。她的专业是数学，在这方面的天分也是得到了教授们的认可的。她打算继续攻读硕士，教授们也支持，可她能看出教授们心中的那点疑虑。总的来说，像她这样的女孩子总是要成为夫人的，那样的话，在她身上花费精力和资源还有什么意义？

但她总不会拿不到资源的，因为她毕竟是圣川家的女孩。虽然这个姓氏同样给她带来了一些麻烦，在她小时候，她对茶道、家政、钢琴和舞蹈的兴致缺乏就一度让父亲和哥哥头痛不已，在他们看来，即使是圣川财阀的大小姐，不懂缝纫也是不合格的。再到后来选专业时，她坚持要选数学专业，这在父亲那里同样引起了轩然大波。

不可以，不行。雕塑、绘画、国语、音乐，金融、经济、管理甚至是法律—数学不行。你已经够特立独行了，数学只会让你变得更怪。你哥哥？你哥哥是男人，男人不一样。早就应该给你订婚，也能让你收收心，只是你哥哥一直坚持要让你自己选。那又有什么区别？作为圣川家的女孩，能选择的余地本来就不大。不行，数学不行，金融可以。还有，你得开始和男孩见面了，我们有几个家室和人品都不错的候选人…

直到真斗赶回京都，她才终于在这场拉锯战中取得了阶段性胜利。让她学吧，真斗说。很多数学专业的学生后来都从事了金融工作，对财阀的继承没什么坏处。至于未婚夫，现在也不再流行早早就为子女订婚了。请父亲再等等，未来可能还有其他机会。我想以真衣的眼光，必定不会让我们失望的。

在这点上，真衣想，哥哥可能是大错特错了。

最开始被突然嘈杂起来的声音吸引住时，她甚至没意识到是因为什么。她茫然地望向声音的源头，脑子里还在转着她毕业论文所研究的大定理的基本条件。一头卷发进入了她的视线，那是因为它的拥有者相当高大，随后映入眼帘的是温和的眉眼和微笑的嘴唇。那月刚刚从演播厅出来，正和身边的工作人员交谈，说些什么节目效果和剪辑之类的话。几个拿着话筒和摄像机的工作人员匆匆走了过来，真衣让到一边，得到了几句礼貌的感谢。等她再一次得空望向那月，他已经在和工作人员道别了。

"啊！小真衣~"那月看到了她，朝她的方向走来，看起来很开心。他还穿着录制节目时的黑色马甲和白衬衫，系着亮黄色领带，别着领针，那是他的代表色。他也是对面海报上的一员，St rish的成员之一，也是真斗和神宫寺莲的队友。"莲君还要等等才能出来哦，不要着急。"

真衣笑着点头，取下背后的双肩包，拿出一个礼品盒。"谢谢，那月君—我从京都给你带了红茶和饼干。"

那月的眼睛在镜片后闪闪发光。"太谢谢了！是我一直喜欢的牌子呢，小真衣真可爱。"

"那月君喜欢就太好了。工作已经结束了吗？"

"没有哦，等一下还有歌曲要录制呢。啊，莲君今天没有其他的工作了，小真衣不用着急。"

"今天录制的是什么节目呢？"

"是和小动物做游戏。很可爱的节目哦，小真衣要记得看。不过，莲君有点心不在焉的，这段时间他老是有一点。嗯，一般人看不出来啦，是我和他太熟了。"

"是吗？"

"嗯。啊，我得走了，Staff们还在等我。小真衣一切顺利~"

"再见，那月君。"

那月挥挥手，捧着礼品盒，匆匆穿过大厅，朝电梯方向走去。真衣朝那月挥着手，目送着他消失在了走廊的拐角处。有段时间，她还处于童年阶段那会儿，那月才是她在St rish中最喜欢的成员。因为他的piyo酱之歌很好听，并且她每次去找真斗玩的时候，那月都会送她毛绒公仔。后来呢，后来…

她其实早就认识神宫寺莲的。神宫寺财阀是和圣川家实力相当的财阀，她还很小的时候就在宴会上碰见过他。真斗也和他是好友，在早乙女学园以及精英课程进修期间，他们始终是室友。她从家里溜出来找真斗时，难免会遇见他。他和真斗同年出生，比真衣大了十二岁，在那时的她眼里，他们都是很大的大人了。

"哟，真衣。"他总是笑着叫她，"圣川还没回来，先在这里等等吧，不要乱跑。想喝点什么？"

神宫寺莲对几乎所有女性的称呼都是Lady，这也算是他作为偶像的特点了。可他只叫她真衣。这点实际上是真斗要求的，不过真衣明白过来是很久之后的事情了。真衣小时候叫他莲哥哥，他比真斗还要纵容她。她没什么淑女风范的吃相是真斗次次都要不厌其烦地纠正的，他却似乎觉得很有趣。真斗不许她在正餐之间吃零食，而他偷偷朝她眨眨眼睛，她就知道他在她裙子的口袋里偷偷塞了吃的。这让真衣很开心，仿佛这就有了属于她的、而不属于真斗的同盟，或者是对于哥哥的不懂变通达成的一种默契的共识—你知道，真斗就是那个样子的。她也知道真斗为了这事和他吵过架，莲基本上只会懒洋洋地回答他，你一定要让真衣变得和你一样无趣吗？

懒洋洋。神宫寺莲在生活中是这样的。在舞台上不是的，真衣去看过他们的演唱会，他的歌声里总是有着能让她心跳加速的热度，是轻而易举就能让观众沸腾的偶像。可私下呢，他总是慵懒而随意的，好像没什么事情值得他花费功夫似的。可那双眼睛却又不可能属于懒惰的人，只能说是漫不经心罢了。

而无趣这个词，真衣是在长大后才逐渐明白它的含义的。其实自己在别人的谈话中，多半也是被用这个词来形容的吧？女孩子如果在宴会上表现得冒冒失失又活泼轻佻，那多半是带着任务来的，要给自己找一个未婚夫。实际上他们又有多喜欢彼此呢，还是只是把对方想要的东西给对方，避免变成茶余饭后的谈资罢了？他们还是所谓的上流社会呢，女孩子依旧被认为是要成为贤妻良母的。

她自己呢，与其说不愿意受这样的羞辱，倒不如说是没学会过那些技巧。她向来是个认真的女孩，从没学会过用微笑和沉默来掩饰这一性格，也习惯了对面男士的目光从好奇转变成惊讶再转变成欣赏。仅仅是欣赏而已，那是不带激情的友谊。自然，也有年轻男孩或者是他们的父亲向她父亲提过婚约，但她知道那不是出于对她本人的感情，只是对她的外貌和家世的认可罢了。

她厌烦这样的技巧，可自身魅力的缺乏又让她多少有些不甘心。但是呢，她又想不出有哪位男士让她会因为对方订婚而怒火中烧，所以这样的不甘心可能也只是要强的惯性罢了。

她也尝试过摆脱这样的困境。上半年她参加了欧洲大学的春季课程，那还是她第一次脱离开父亲的掌控呢。有男生约她出去，她就去了，那个男生好像还是西班牙的贵族，家里和王室有姻亲关系。那时她不能不承认自己是喜悦的呀，好长时间以来，没什么人认可过她作为女性的魅力，虽然她谈不上有多喜欢他。课程结束后的一个晚上，他们去公园约会，他把她压在玫瑰园的角落里时，她也是下了决心的，所以那不能叫占便宜，对吧？他亲吻着她的嘴唇，一次又一次，抚摸她后背的那只手不断往下，差不多要伸进她的裙子里了。

就在这个当口，她听见了有人喊她的名字。

那时候神宫寺莲为什么会出现在那里，也不是无缘无故的，真衣也是后来才了解的这点。他自然地叫出她的名字，表现得这个场面一点也不让人尴尬似的。他问她有没有兴趣去公园里正在举办的草地音乐节看看，他正好有两张票。今天有她喜欢的歌手出场，如果那个男生愿意，他可以把票让给他们两个。

西班牙男生拒绝了，于是真衣就和莲一起去了。直到入口处她才得知今天没有音乐会，他手里的票是明天的，而且只有一张。不过有音乐节期间的其他活动正在举办，草地上是一个挨一个卖炸鸡、比萨和啤酒的小摊，每个摊前都排着不短的队伍。旁边散落着遮阳伞和长椅，远处还有旋转木马亮着五颜六色的彩灯，音乐声却被鼎沸的人声盖了过去。他在离入口最近的小摊上给她买了一杯果汁，自己则是啤酒。

"那你—你—"

"你可以拒绝我的啊。"他晃了晃手里的塑料杯。

真衣也没想明白为什么会同意和他来了，只好低头喝了一口果汁。他轻轻笑出了声："是第一次吧？"

她点点头，感觉自己脸红了。

"第一次的经历应该是愉悦的。如果为了证明什么而去做的话，那就不对了。"

包里的手机传来提示音时，她正在和他打乒乓球。他的乒乓球打得很好，不过总是有技巧地让着她，两个人之间算是有来有回。真衣放下球拍去摸手机，他也绕过桌子走到她身后，空出来的球桌随即就被其他人占了。

那是西班牙男生的信息。他说他们不合适，还是分手比较好。真衣被这消息弄得愣在了原地，直到莲按了按她的肩膀，问她："他要和你分手，是吗？"

他没看她的手机屏幕，她也不知道他是怎么猜到的。再过段时间她就会知道他只是观察入微且善于分析，不过这时候她心烦意乱，没工夫去考虑这个。

"是—但我没有伤心，就是—我没那么喜欢他，要分手也该是我这边提出，现在他弄得我完全像个傻瓜—"

难道不是吗？这其实算是她第一段正式的恋情了，这样结束也实在是挺悲惨的。她举起自己的杯子，用力吸光了最后一滴果汁，好像这就能让她的自尊心好受一点似的。她注意到他正望着她，眼底带着笑意，却判断不出那是不是嘲笑。

"你愿意笑就笑好了，不用忍着。"

"不是的。"他说，"我刚刚在想你会不会哭呢，我没带纸巾。好在没有。"

"那个家伙才不值得我为他哭呢。"

"也不值得你为他生气。"他又按了按她的肩膀，"好啦—啊，闻到香味了吗？我请你吃汉堡。"

他们坐在草地上吃完了起司汉堡。那个商家打的招牌上说这是伦敦最好的起司汉堡，肯定是夸张了的，不过味道也完全对得起价钱。真衣不太擅长吃汉堡，每次都会不小心弄掉一点，真斗总是叹着气说她笨手笨脚。不过现在是不打紧的，天已经完全黑了，虽然他就坐在她身边，也注意不到这些细节。他们之间有一点距离，不过也是让时不时手肘就会碰到一起的距离。真衣对那些不经意的触碰既不害怕也不激动—多奇怪呀，原先她哪怕和男生多说两句话都会禁不住脸红呢。他问了她的学业，讲了自己的工作，原来他正好在伦敦参加活动。他又问她喜不喜欢伦敦，去过哪些景点。真衣不得不承认自己实际上没怎么来过伦敦，尽管剑桥离伦敦不远。

"好像总是有别的事情要忙。要不是和那个家伙约会，今天晚上也不会来的。"

"是吗？我可是来过很多次了，如果你要旅游的话可以提点建议。"

"谢谢…"

"真衣？"

"嗯？"

"下雨了。"

确实下雨了。原本只是裸露的皮肤感受到了零星几滴水珠，雨势却在短短的时间内迅速扩大，周围的人纷纷站了起来，四散寻找躲雨的地方。这让周边的空气清新了很多，真衣深深地呼吸着，闻到了属于泥土、青草和雨水混合的味道。她的T恤很快就湿透了，裙子大概还沾上了泥土，不过没什么好在意的。正是盛夏时分，天气一点也不冷，而且她左边还有另一个人呢。小摊的霓虹灯透过雨幕，折射出迷离的光，照亮了他的脸。他们现在几乎是挨着坐了，他的体温隔着衣料传来，让她觉得暖融融的。

虽然头发被淋得湿漉漉的，贴在脸上，他还是相当好看的。真衣惊讶于自己过去没注意过这点，她见过他太多次，都快把他当作生活的一部分了。而现在她的视角似乎有些不同了—他在他的粉丝眼中就是这么好看的吧？他的左腿是盘起来的，右腿支起，双手就放在双膝上。那是一双修长的手，指甲修剪得干干净净。她记得他擅长萨克斯，这双手也曾经抚摸过金色的萨克斯管身呢。他的皮肤偏向小麦色，雨水正从他的皮肤上滑落。他的衬衫也湿透了，紧紧贴在胸口上，那件衬衫的领口开得很低，不是标准绅士的装扮呢。这时他正扭过头来，冲着她微笑。

这下她可是真的有点手足无措了。

"下个月回国之后我想学驾照。莲君的驾照是可以开大型车的吧？难学吗？"

"不怎么难。最开始是执事乔治教我开的车，他是个好教练。"

"嗯，好教练是很重要的。"

"真衣缺好教练吗？"

"我吗？"

他没有回答。

他是想要吻她的。不然的话，为什么要让自己逼近她，将手抚在她面颊上又是要做什么呢？她甚至都能看见他的唇纹了，和她自己的嘴唇只隔着薄薄的一层雨幕了。她那时没有闭上眼睛，但如果他真的吻了她，她想她是会闭上的。尽管她认为自己缺乏女性魅力，但她还是有直觉的。

他垂下了手，说："拿到驾照之后可能还是需要的。"

她是期待他吻她的。他的手触碰到她的脸颊时，她几乎都战栗起来了，可到最后他都没有。他送她去了车站，在站台上与她交换了Line账号，然后望着她登上了回学校的列车。她站在火车上，还是想知道他会不会给她一个顺理成章的告别之吻。然而他只是微笑着拍了拍她的手臂："再不找位置的话，可要站上一个小时了哟。"

实际上那辆列车通常都不会那么挤的。可她还是点点头，进入车厢里，在靠窗的位置坐下了。他朝她挥了挥手，转过身去，汇入了车站的一股人流，她转眼就找不到他的背影了。

真衣在演播厅的角落坐了下来。如果被真斗看见，免不了又要说她不够淑女之类的话了。可她说不定还要等很久呢，她在欧洲也经常看见女孩子这么席地而坐的，从来不会有人指指点点。她从包里翻出手机，继续看没看完的那篇模空间的论文。她喜欢数学，数学是最不会辜负你的努力的东西了。如果愿意认认真真做研究，终归是能出一些成果的。可感情就是另一回事了，对于没有方向的努力，怎么能期待出成果呢？

当时他为什么没有吻她呢？是因为她没有闭上眼睛，摆出索吻的姿态吗？还是说那只是她的错觉，实际上他并没有那种冲动？他会不会在心里笑话她呢，既然他是在那么尴尬的场景中遇见她，她又自作多情地认为他要吻她？他会不会告诉真斗？

她意识到自己对他实际上算得上一无所知，或许比他的粉丝都差得远，虽然她那么早就认识他了。网上能搜出他的履历，可是因为真斗的缘故，她对这些也挺熟悉了。至于演唱会和综艺，她也看过很多次了，那是在公众面前摆出的固定人设，没法帮她找出自己想要的答案。这不是她擅长的数学领域，在心理学方面，她可完完全全是外行呢。外行也不打紧的，她只想了解这一个人，这就可以了。

问哥哥是不行的，虽然真斗显然很了解他。可真斗不是向来和他不对付吗，尽管他们是好友。提到他时，真斗总是眉头微皱，纤薄的嘴唇抿出一条细细的直线后，用略带不耐烦的声音说："神宫寺啊…"

一旦开了头，回忆起来就很容易了。她庆幸自己的记忆力不错，留在记忆里的零星碎片不会消失，就一直属于她了。记忆就是这样的，平时放在那里不觉得，但万一有一天要用到，可就派上用场了。那是不能丢掉的东西呀。就这么一点点地，她把真斗口中的神宫寺莲拼凑起来了。

_神宫寺参与的编曲简直不能忍受。…啊，晚上有宴会，真衣，离神宫寺那家伙远一点。你现在长大了，天知道他会对你做什么。…这家伙又卡着点到现场，万一耽误拍摄怎么办？…嗯，这次他的演技有进步，但还有可以提高的地方。别看他那样，其实对工作很认真啊。就好像他天天对女性甜言蜜语，那可是失败过很多次才练出来的。都是装出来的，那家伙。哦，真衣，离他远点。_

她好像能相对立体地理解他了，可这还是没法帮助她找到答案。他对每个女孩都很好，对她也很好，他亲吻过多少女孩呢？又为什么会在她这里犹豫呢？他又知道她的多少事情，真斗对他提到过她吗，那给他留下了什么样的印象呢？那天他究竟为什么要去公园找她呢？她是想解开答案，可更多问题反而一个接一个地冒了出来。不过真衣不怕这个，战胜未知正是她的兴趣所在呀。

不过，也不能说是一无所获。他热爱旅行和摄影，走过了世界上的很多地方，也在推特上发过不少照片。真衣后来也游览了欧洲，在她穿行过交错曲折的街道和鳞次栉比的房屋时，有个名字就是和高斯、柯西、庞加莱和欧拉平行在她心中闪现的了。不是交叉，是平行，是不会交错的两个轨道。人类博物馆里保存着笛卡尔的头骨，是的，他也拍摄过那个博物馆的外观。比萨是斐波那契的出生地，他在比萨斜塔前参加过活动。她从拉斯班塔斯斗牛场中穿过，他在这里为杂志拍摄过写真，她想象着他在花瓣雨中挽起剑花，仿佛还能闻到玫瑰的香味呢。

现在他们有了属于同一个地方的回忆了。

回日本后，她按照原计划学了车，顺利拿到了驾照。这也给了她用Line联系他的理由，她把驾照拍了照片发给了他。他回复得很快，夸奖了她学习的速度，还说有机会可以一起出去玩。这不是一个约会邀请呀，真衣很想等他约她出去，可没过几天他又去外地拍电影了。不过，从她把驾照拍给他看之后，他时不时也会联系她了。有时候是正在看的电影，_真衣也看过？喜欢哪个桥段？_有时候是街边的二手书店，_这里有本很有意思的旧杂志，我买回来了，真衣想看可以来借。_有时候是片场的照片，_今天遇到了很上进的后辈呢，不停地向我请教磨练演技的方法。_还有一次是来居民区找食物的小狐狸，_可爱吧？想不想养一只？_

聊到互说晚安的时候也有很多次了。真衣总是感觉他在身边似的，读文献的时候他就在旁边翻看时装杂志，写论文的时候他也在旁边背他的剧本，睡觉之前，他真的会对她说晚安的。就好像公园里的夜晚从未远去，塑料杯里颜色鲜亮的橙汁，乒乓球有节奏地敲打着桌面，起司汉堡里洋葱的香味，牛肉和面包的味道将味蕾完全包裹了。那片草地上一定有什么虫子，她回学校后才发现腿上起了不少红色的斑点。当时却没察觉，灯光太昏暗了，后来还下了雨。细长的草叶拂过她的小腿，沾着冰凉的雨滴，水珠顺着皮肤滚下，洇进土壤。

他想要吻她，可最后又放弃了。

直到现在，他也没再提过类似的请求。他们之间的距离是越来越短了，可还隔着一层雨幕，显得扑朔迷离的。就像是那些未经证明的猜想，几乎令人不堪忍受，可又有着致命的吸引力。得有人伸出手去，才能触碰到真相吧？

她看完了文献的第四章，锁上手机屏幕，撑着地面站了起来。坐的时间有点长了，真衣觉得腿脚发麻，于是走了几步来到窗前，朝外眺望。已经是傍晚时分了，透过电视台窗外翠色的树冠，能看见遥遥挂在天边的夕阳。这是属于东京十二月的暮色，宽广的天幕下是川流不息、忙忙碌碌的人群，与她生长的京都在气质上天差地别。就算已经在东京生活了四年，这个城市还是时不时会让她感到惊讶的。就像是从这个角度俯视开去，体验也是全新的。

身后的人声突然变大了。真衣扭过头去，看见演播室的门开了，神宫寺莲从门里走了出来。自然，走出来的不止他一个人，但那会她的眼里就只剩下他一个了。他的样子和她上次见到的没什么区别，依旧披散着及肩长发，戴着深色耳钉。他身上的衣服花色鲜艳，图案繁琐，应该是为了配合节目效果。那月是怎么说的来着，心不在焉？他离得有点远，她很难判断出他是不是有点心不在焉。不过她看见有工作人员和他搭话，就是不久前问她话的那个人呀。他听了工作人员的话，抬头在大厅里扫视过去，视线落在了她身上。

她太执着于观察他，反而不太记得他是怎么穿过大厅走向她的了。仿佛下一秒他就站在她面前了，眼中有着关切的神色："怎么了，真衣？"

她拉过他的手臂，领着他朝休息室走去。这个电视台她也跟真斗来过不少次，如果不是这样，她就不一定能那么顺利地找到贴着他名字的房间了。她拧开门，把他拉了进去，又在身后关上了门。

"主动和单身男性进入同一个房间是很危险的哦。"

他在她背后说话，看不见他的表情。但从他的声音中，她能听出他是紧张的。平时他的声音可不是这样，那是多么平静又自信的声音呀，怎么会像现在这样起伏呢？她自己也一样紧张，当她写出一段程序却不知道有没有致命错误，即将点下运行按钮来检验时，不就是这样的心情吗？她转过身面对他，他就站在她对面的夕阳余晖中，她看见他轻轻舔了一下嘴唇。

她不能说。她不能。万一不是她想的那样呢？万一从一开始就是错的呢？但她必须说，因为他微微弯下腰，低声问她："有什么事要和我说？"

她忽然就决定了。那是属于圣川家的勇气，她的父亲当年正是凭着这种勇气扭转对神宫寺财阀的颓势，她的哥哥也是凭着这种勇气脱离家庭，选择自己的人生的。现在轮到她了。

"我喜欢你。"

说出这句话之后，剧烈的心跳反而平息了。她抬头看着他的表情—他的眼神中透露出的难以置信不是负面的，她能看出他的喜悦只是被震惊暂时掩盖了。一股难以言说的委屈逐渐在她的胸口弥漫开来—真是的，既然这样，她为什么不早点说？他又为什么不早点说呀？

"真衣，那个—"

"而且我知道你喜欢我。"

再过一段时间她就会知道，他对待感情完全不像他表现得那么自信。她会开始从新的角度来审视这个人，而这方面值得她花上很多很多年的时间呢。她早晚会知道的，但她现在不知道。她为什么要哭？可是泪水就是涌上来了，她吸了吸鼻子，抹去溢出眼眶的眼泪。这使得她没能看见他张开双臂的动作，等她意识到时，已经被他拥在怀里了。

"是的，我喜欢你。我爱你。"

他的双手环住了她的腰，低下头去，亲吻了她的嘴唇。

有一些事情是能通过接吻传达的，还有一些不能。所以他们还要一起解决很多问题。比如后来，在真衣的疑问中，莲笑着坦白，在公园里，是真斗要求他跟踪她约会的。他承认自己一开始很不情愿—不过，他说，最终发现是有必要的。

"圣川会不会这么想就不知道了。"

那时候他们正在海边散步，他带她出来练车，这样她明年就能换中型车的驾照了。他们还没向其他人公开这件事—只有那月猜出来了，还专门祝贺了他们。但真斗还被蒙在鼓里。虽然他们知道，很快就不得不向他说明了。


End file.
